The Day You Left Me
by EmoTheSadisticLittleBunny
Summary: Nowaki stumbles on to some photographs and leaves Hiroki, how will the brunette man take it, will he carry on or fall apart at the seems? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold spring morning and Kusuma Nowaki was flipping through a contract from the hospital he was supposed to sign by the end of the week, or risk losing his job. It was a stressful morning and his lover, Kamijou Hiroki, had already left for his job at the university after huffing and puffing in bouts of anger.  
Nowaki was in a small trans as he reached for a blue and grey coffee cup filled to the brim with a dark and rich blend of a drink.  
"Ah, damn it!" Nowaki cursed under his breath as his hand fumbled and soaked the small table with file and folders in front of him. Nowaki sighed heavily and got up from the pearl-white sofa and headed into the small kitchen for a rag or even a paper towel to clean up the mess he had just made.

Nowaki looked over to the counter and a curious expression fell on to his face as he saw a few vanilla folders with a corner of a photograph sticking out of It. Out of that curiousness Nowaki walked over to the counter and dropped the folder, scared that he'd found 4 separate woman with one thing in common…that they'd all make a wonderful bride for his lover of 7 years.

"Hiro-san, are you tired of me?" Nowaki asked in a low whisper as he frowned down at the beautiful, shimmering brunette smiling in the summer sunshine and posing on a burgundy rock with a large ocean view behind her. Feeling hurt Nowaki decided that if Hiroki wanted to leave him than his lover should have just told him. He took a paper towel from the large roll and tore it away as he turned his back and continued staring at the vanilla folders. He walked back into the living room and cleaned the low teak table with the paper towel, destroying his contract and his commitment to his work and giving him nothing to stick around for.

Nowaki pushed off the feelings of betrayal and hurt as he finally gave up, he walked into their shared bedroom and pulled out a small black plastic suitcase with a long pull out handle that was designed to fit the hand perfectly. He set it on the sandy bedding and sighed once again as he walked over to his closet and pulled out a few articles of his clothing and crumpled them into the onyx suitcase, clearly not giving a damn about whether his clothing was wrinkled or not.

After zipping the small carry-on up Nowaki wheeled the small suitcase out into the living room, parking it next to the door as he grabbed a small photo of him and Hiroki when they were younger, Hiroki was sitting on the same couch that was still in the apartment and Nowaki was holding him in his strong arms, security showed in them at that time, but that feeling was now long gone.

He grabbed a small grey notepad and felt a tear shed as he wrote 'it's over' on the page and setting it on top of the vanilla folders in the kitchen. He walked to the genkan and frowned as he looked back at the apartment, the memories of them laughing, crying, fighting one another, and of course loving one another floating through his mind and a tightness in his chest as all of that had now broken into a billion sharp pieces as he opened the door and pulled the suitcase behind him.

The blue-haired man walked to the station as a long stare fell on to his face as he ruffled his midnight-blue hair and thought about where to go now that he was alone in the world…with no one to love and no one to hold. He was free from everything, but felt like a ton was strapped to each of his ankles as he walked on to the metal metro car and heard a small ding as the doors closed.

_To Be Continued!_

_Hey So I'd like to thank you for reading this chapter, please review and tell me how you liked it. This is the first NXH fanfict I've written in a while and well I may be a bit rusty. I hope you continue to read 'The Day You Left' until the end!_  
_~EmotheBunny~_


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours after Nowaki had left the apartment Hiroki had arrived home. He had seen the quiet and somewhat lonely space and thought Nowaki had fallen asleep in the bed they shared for so many nights due to the somewhat late hour, but unfortunately that was not the case.

He walked into the cinnamon smelling room and kicked off his brown loafers seconds before he saw a small line-paper note on the small table that still smelled like the coffee from the morning's accident. The brunette-haired man quickly paced over the teak table and fell to his knees as he read the note. 'It's over' replayed over and over in his mind as tears fell from his dark nutmeg eyes.

"What the hell does he mean by that?" Hiroki questioned himself as his arms wrapped around his sides and constricted tightly around himself, trying to figure out everything in the small cloud of confusion.

Hiroki's body fell to the floor as he wrapped up into a tight ball and his breath raspy before many tears rode down his rosy cheeks. Hiroki held the note in his hands, crumpling it with the angered and hurt emotions that defiled his thoughts at the moment. He soon fell asleep with his tears dried to his smooth, ivory face and his heart broken into a trillion sharp and jaded edges.

The next morning Hiroki awoke to a warm hand caressing his stubbly and rough chin as the morning sun poured through the living room window, casting a gentle and unwelcomed glow into his gloomy and depressive presence. The amber-colored man moaned tiredly in response to a pair of rough and dry lips brushing against his own soft and pink ones. He slowly opened his eyes and felt more tears come forwards as he saw a man with dark hair and large warm hands held on to his cheeks.

"No…wa…ki…" Hiroki mumbled as he felt the warm hands press deeply down on his chest and pressed lightly on to the translucent buttons of his shirt.

"Try again, my sweet honey!" Miyagi laughed as he stood up from the floor and brushed off the wrinkles of his pants with a light sigh.

"Why the hell are you in my home?" Hiroki roared as he finally came to his senses that the rough lips he was kissing were his superiors.

"I'm here since someone decided not to come into work today and being the loving boss that I am I called you and got no answer, and I didn't just call once, I called several times just to let you know! So after an hour of debating whether to come I finally decided and came to your home, only to find you passed out on the floor." Miyagi explained as he looked at his rough underling with sad and distracted eyes.

"Well now that you know I'm fine please leave; I don't want to be around anyone right now." Hiroki whispered in a low mumble as he stood up and turned his back to Miyagi. He walked into the kitchen and stumbled over to the small cabinet he kept the expensive liquor in, deciding to drown his sorrows and become numb from the inside out.

"Why? Did something happen between you and that doctor?" the perverted elder asked as he looked to the floor and saw a crumpled piece of paper with smudges of black ink and blue ink from the pre-printed lining that had run.

"No, now as I said before: please leave!" Hiroki shouted as he grabbed a large brandy glass and a beautiful crystal decanter filled with an amber-colored alcohol, filling the glass with an excessive amount of the amber liquid that held a rather heavy and overpowering scent to it.

"Kamijou, I can't let you sit here on your ass and get drunk! I'm a friend so please tell me what happened." Miyagi shouted into the quite room and frowned as he saw Hiroki's palms down on the small counter and his head hung low in despair.

"What ever happened has happened, so please leave!" Hiroki spoke through a depressive tone as he took a large gulp of the brandy that slightly burned as it smoothly slid down his pink and scratchy throat.

"Fine, don't talk to me now, Kamijou! But when you do wanna talk I'll listen. You need someone on your side now and then." Miyagi calmly spoke before a sigh fell out of him. The elder man walked to the entry door and put on his shoes, looking back as he saw Hiroki sit down on his pearl-white sofa with the drink in his left hand and his right hand rested on his forehead.

"Kamijou, don't bottle everything up. You need to cry out to someone, or you'll be devoured by the darkness." Miyagi whispered in a low voice as he opened, stepped through and then closed the apartment's metal door lightly. His footsteps echoed as he walked down the hall. Hiroki sipped at the large glass and frowned as the reality of his biggest fear had come true: the person he loved most had left him alone and broken.

Several days Later:  
Hiroki heard a knock at his door and somewhere in his heart knew it had to be his lover, Nowaki. He got off the couch and wobbled as he stumbled over to the silver metal door. He looked at the man in doorway and fell to his knees  
**_*To Be Continued*  
Hey Guys! Here is another chapter, I hope you like. Please Review, it means a lot to me._**


	3. Chapter 3

Hiroki fell to his knees as tears flowed from his amber orbs once again. A cold and large hand pulled at his cinnamon-hair as a sorrowful voice asked "Hiroki, why are you crying?" the brunette man had tears falling as he looked up at Akihiko, who stood in the doorway of the apartment.  
"Akihiko, why are you here?" Hiroki asked with a sigh before he was helped to his feet by Akihiko's cold and large hands lifting him up.  
"Why do you think? I got a call from your mother saying that you've not been going to work and you're not answering anyone's calls." Akihiko walked over to the couch that wreaked of brandy and sake' with a large sigh.  
"I don't wanna see anyone so leave me alone." Hiroki shouted at Akihiko, with a hoarse and dry voice.

"Hiroki, where is that doctor? He's always around you like a lost puppy." Usagi commented as he saw Hiroki take a seat at the other side of the sofa, his hand covering his eyes and forehead as he remembered that Nowaki had left him, probably for someone younger and his complete opposite.  
"He…left…" the brunette-haired man mumbled in a low whisper as he slightly hoped that his friend didn't hear him.  
"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't know." Usagi stood up from the brandy soaked sofa and grabbed Hiroki's hand, pulling him up by the arm once more.  
"Wh-what are you doing?!" Hiroki shouted in surprise as he was forcibly taken down the hall and pushed into the dark and cold bathroom.  
"Go take a shower, get dressed and then meet me in the living room. We're gonna go out and I'm going to show you there are more people to love and cherish you." Akihiko smiled as he closed the door and felt the door damn near break under Hiroki's pounding fist.

"Fuck you! Damn author, don't you have somewhere to be?" Hiroki yelled through the door and Usagi just laughed it off as he felt the rough sea of Hiroki's anger finally calm and the shower gently hit the porcliene like rain on a sidewalk.

'Poor Hiroki…' Akihiko thought as he rested his back against the solid oak door.

Fifteen minutes later Hiroki emerged from the bathroom along with a trail of steam following behind him. "Good, now go get dressed." Akihiko ordered and placed a hand on the crisp white towel covering his friend's head.  
"Nope, I'm going to work. You will leave my apartment and go home to whoever you have been with for the past year or so." Hiroki pulled Akihiko's hand off his head and walked to his bedroom across the hall.  
'What…how does he know about Misaki?' Akihiko thought as he watched the smaller man open, step through and slam the bedroom door.  
"Damn him, I'll go to work!" Hiroki mumbled as he threw on a lavender button-down with black slacks on quickly as he stumbled to grab an older platinum ring and slid it on his ring finger.  
"This is the first time I've worn it…even though it is so old." Hiroki smiled as he looked at the small band with a sad look crossing his face.  
"He's still on my mind! I need to dive into work and let my emotions harden." Hiroki whispered as he opened the door and stepped outside into the hall, seeing Akihiko leaning against the wall.  
"Good, you're ready." Akihiko grumbled as he stood up and walked to the living room. ''I'm going to work. So leave my house!" Hiroki said with an annoyed expression spreading across his face.  
"Oh okay, I'll give you a ride." Akihiko said with a surprised attitude.  
"No thanks, I'll walk." Hiroki shrugged his friend's offer off before he grabbed a black briefcase and stormed out the door, feeling refreshed by the cooled summer air hitting his body as he ran down the hall and down the steps.  
*To Be continued*

Hey I'd like to thank you for the reviews, and please tell me how you like it! I love hearing from my readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiroki sighed as he saw the several stacks of classic novels upon his desk. He had been out of work for over a week and knew his students deserved better, but he felt broken. This broken feeling inside of him had torn at his heart, leaving any and all emotion towards Nowaki raw and irritated at the smallest question about the deadbeat lover. He frowned as his pitch-black cell phone vibrated silently in his pocket and he flipped it open to see who it was. He groaned in a response as he took the call and stepped out into the hallway so his overly affectionate boss wouldn't ask any questions about the caller. "What do you want?" Hiroki bitterly asked as he leaned against the door to his and Miyagi's office.  
"We're going out for drinks, and you're gonna meet someone who I'd like you to meet." A demanding voice ordered as he hung up the phone and a long dial tone rang monochromatically into Hiroki's ear as he stood in awe at what his friend Akihiko had ordered him to do. Coming back to his senses he looked around and sighed as he called back the number and got the same dull female voice saying how Akihiko denied the call, just to piss him off.

The office door swiftly opened and Kamijou fell back into a tall and grabby man as long arms wrapped around his body as the older man caught him. "Kamijou, what are you doing? Did you come to confess your love?" Miyagi joked as Hiroki turned quickly out his boss's arms and looked at the relaxed man. "Miyagi…" A teenager with dirty blonde hair stood outside the office with his arms crossed and a pissed off expression plastered on to his face.

"Shin-Shinoubu, what are you doing here?" Miyagi looked terrified as he saw a small plastic bag from a local convenience store now on the grimy greyish/white tile. "More like what the holy hell were you doing?" Shinobu asked, his arms still crossed and an even more fierce expression shone on the young man's face.  
"I was doing nothing!" Miyagi countered as he looked down at Hiroki and sighed heavily as he saw what the younger man was talking about.

"Sure, don't call me!" Shinobu turned on his heel and walked towards the exit and soon the older, black-haired man ran after him to clean up the situation. Hiroki frowned as he looked at Miyagi chasing Shinobu like a lost puppy.  
"They are probably better without me, I mean if I weren't around then Miyagi and that young man wouldn't be fighting." Hiroki walked back into the vinegar smelling room and grabbed an old, worn leatherback book from a 7 book high pile and flipped through it.

The book was a simple romance book, but knowing how life turned out they always had a twist or turn in them.  
"How does one person become so happy, and lead a fulfilled life in such a short book?" Hiroki questioned as he looked over the plush cover with a saddened expression caressing his soft face. 'why did he leave, was it a problem with me…or was it his own thing he could never talk to me about?' Hiroki questioned as he rested his head to the cold wooden desk as softly close his cinnamon eyes and dreamed of a fantasy where he and Nowaki were thick as ice.  
"I still…miss…him" Hiroki mumbled as he was lost in his dream and his memories of his broken heart that was drowned by the sweetness of a dream that he could alter to his whim.  
"Kamijou, wake up! Kamijou, wake up!" a deep and echoing voice muttered as the young brunette was vigorously shaken by his sore shoulders.

"…" hiroki didn't stir from his deep slumber as the man who shook him smelled of cigarettes.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" Miyagi shouted into Hiroki's ear as the younger man jumped and knocked into a large stack of older books.

"HUH?! I'm awake!" Hiroki shouted as he stumbled into Miyagi's torso and the older man let out a sigh.  
"Kamijou, you were thinking about him, weren't you?" Miyagi questioned before he picked up the knocked over books and set them on the emptied part of the desk Hiroki's head once was.  
"I…don't need to answer that!" Hiroki yelled before he frowned at the small picture he kept on his desk, the lover he once knew like the back of his hand and himself laughing on the couch, from the first day he and Nowaki moved in with one another.

"Kamijou, take a few months off. You have the time, just go to an island for a few weeks and relax, get all those pent-up emotions out of your system. Hell cry on a beach, get drunk and make out with a bartender, do something that can relax you." Miyagi inquired as he kept talking on about a vacation he'd need in order to get past everything and get back to his regular life.  
"I think I'll try that." Hiroki mentioned as he grabbed his coat and walked out of the cramped and over-filled office.

"Good." Miyagi looked at the hallway and said "Shinobu, no matter how much you want to be a ninja…I'll always be able to feel you around!" Miyagi laughed as a teenager looked at him with a crimson hot blush.

"Oh well, my parents are out-of-town and…I need someone to eat with." Shinobu looked to the ground as he walked into the tiny office, his lover standing in the middle on the room with a book he'd only read to impress the elder man. "I love you, Miyagi!" Shinobu whispered as he pulled Miyagi's cold and rough lips to his and the younger brunette man just looked as he walked back into the room.  
"Miyagi-san, I forgot…" Hiroki's eyes adjusted to the sight he had and he grabbed the small black briefcase he's forgotten in his chair.

"Hiroki, stop, it's not what you think!" Miyagi chased after his subordinate, who's pace felt like a mile a minute!

"I don't care, please tell the dean I will be going on vacation for 4 months. I don't know where, but I need to get away!" Hiroki shouted as Miyagi stopped in the middle of the hall and the sigh he was going to let out turned into a smile.

"I'm glad to you're going away, you need a break." Miyagi whispered under his breath as he turned back to Shinobu and his office.  
*TO BE CONTINUED!*

Hey guys! I love this story, thanks for the reviews. I hope you will read through to the end!  
Until next time! |  
Please note: That tomorrow I will be going back to my usual story: AN OLD FRIEND and this won't be updated as often!


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three months since Nowaki had left and he ended up on a small island in the South Pacific. He enjoyed sipping hurricane's on the beach as he saw sea turtles slowly inch past him on the shimmering pure sand. It was a needed change and some could say the trip was more of a helper instead of a downer.  
"ugh, this is weird. I feel like I could go home tomorrow and Nowaki would be there with the same stupid ass grin saying "Hiro-san, Hiro-san," until I'd need to smack him with a book!" The older man whispered as he looked down at the small ring he hadn't taken off since the day he had put it on.

"What the hell am I saying? He's gone, he left me for someone else!" He mumbled as a small tear fell to his cheek, he was talking about a time that passed on. Everyone in the world knows that once something is lost it can never be regained, no matter how many times the person wished that they could go back and change it. He groaned as he looked at the young college student that kept bringing him drink after drink.  
"I've slept with him a few times, but it will never be like the times I was with Nowaki.

"Kamijou, are you okay?" The young tanned man asked as he leaned down and looked into his caramel coated eyes.  
"Uh…yeah, Kusana." Hiroki sighed as he looked away, towards the ocean that was bright and blue as the sun was high in the sky. "You'll be leaving tomorrow. I hope you're ready." The wise student said as he picked up the empty cup and set it on his tray.  
"Yeah. I'll be ready to go back to work." Hiroki laughed as he felt a cooled glass in his hand and the young server whisper in his ear  
"That's not what I mean. I know you still love someone by the name of Nowkai." Hiroki looked over, surprise he had heard his ex-lover's name.  
"H-How do you know about _him?" _Hiroki asked as his face flushed and embarrassment settled in.

"I heard you call his name every night we had sex. I've gotta say, Nowaki was one damn lucky guy. I mean he had you in bed." Kusana laughed as he patted Hiroki on the head and turned away as he saw some of his customers with empty glasses.

"I was the lucky one…" Hiroki mumbled on the tip of his glass before he took a large sip of the fruity drink. He fell back into the warm and clear white sand and sighed as he thought about how he'd be in Tokyo tomorrow night.

He sat up and looked at the small dark-grey ring on his wedding ring finger. "If I take this small meaningless object off my finger would I be able to move on, or would I still be in the same spot a year from now? " The brunette man asked himself as he slipped the ring on and held it in the palm of his hand. He threw the platinum ring up in the air and caught it as the question kept ringing in his mind.

The sun was setting and somewhere along the day Hiroki had fallen asleep, with the ring he'd kept for so long resting on his chest. "What the…where am I?" Hiroki asked as he rubbed his eyes and grumbled at the blinding sunset before him. He looked at his left ring finger and his jaw dropped to the ground. "Where is it!" He yelled as he turned around and dug in the sand, looking for the missing ring that meant the world to him.  
'Damn it, I need that!' Hiroki thought as tears streamed down his cheek. "Looking for this?" Kusana asked as he tapped on Hiroki's back and held a small object between his thumb and first finger. Hiroki turned around and gasped as he saw his ring in Kusana's fingers.  
"Give it back!" The caramel-haired man shouted and lunged for it.  
"Here." Kusana said as he slipped the grey ring on Hiroki's ring finger and pecked at Hiroki's cheek. 'it's warm…like…Nowaki." The elder man thought as he looked into the young man's green eyes. "That was my good-bye kiss." The young student said as he helped the brunette-haired man to his feet and laughed at the complexity of Hiroki's expression.  
"Now, go back to your room. You'll have an early day tomorrow." Kusana sighed as he turned around and waved good-bye to the puzzled man.

Hiroki walked back to his room and sighed as he fell back onto the bed. The cold air blew on him and he sighed happily as he gathered the clothing from the closet and tossed them to the bed. "I guess I'll grab a drink with that perverted little bastard tomorrow." Hiroki said as a small chuckle escaped his throat. 'I guess even the deepest of pain heals with time.' The brunette said just before his phone rang annoyingly loud in the one-bedroom apartment. "Who the hell is calling me while I'm on vacation?!" Hiroki grumbled as he walked over to his black smart phone and answered it. "What the hell do you want?" He angrily asked as he shouted into the phone.  
"I'm breaking into your house." The man on the other line confesses as Hiroki heard a door opened and loudly closing in the back ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? Don't go breaking into people's houses you worthless piece of crap author!" Hiroki scolded Akihiko as he heard Akihiko fall to the couch.

"I'm being hounded! I need somewhere to escape, and anyway you're not even home. I won't destroy your home, and I'll be gone before you get home." Akihiko spoke as he placed his feet on the couch and rested for a few seconds.

"Well if you'd get that gay porno crap written on time no one would hassle your ass!'' The brunette yelled into the phone, fuming with anger at the invasion of his privacy.  
"hmph, oh well! Oh and Hiroki…" Akihiko started to say as Hiroki calmed down a tad.

"What is it?"  
"You seem like your old self." Akihiko replied with a smile most likely grazing his face as he talked to his friend. "I'll be home around noon, don't be in my house when I get home!" Hiroki warned before he hung up the phone and threw it on top of the clothing waiting to be packed.

The next morning the sun had risen to a deadly little sunrise showering over the bright and blue ocean, right outside of the small 3 floor apartment building that he'd rented for the past 3 months. "This sucks!" Hiroki groaned as he sat on the overfilled suitcase that refused to zip.

Hiroki groaned and pouted as he bounced on the case, after deciding to shuffle some things around he slapped the lid down and finally zipped it, the bag almost exploding from the intense pressure.  
"Task one, done. Now time to check out and leave." The middle-aged man sighed before wiping the sweat for his brow, and moving on to his next task before he left the little island. He grabbed the dual keys on a silver key chain and shoved it in his back pocket, thinking about how he'd been gone for such a long time.  
"I wonder…if everything is the same, or if everything is different." The caramel colored man pulled the 15lbs suitcase off the bed and gasped as he pulled it behind him, locking the door behind him as he walked to the elevator.  
"Wait up!" A young voice called as the doors almost closed, causing Hiroki to look up and his eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"What the hell do you want?"He pouted as Kusana slipped through the doors and breathed heavily.

"Hiroki…I-I…don't want to let you go." The young dark-haired brunette man confessed as he grabbed Hiroki's tanned hand. "Wh-What?" Hiroki stood there, completely confused as Kusana held his hand kindly and leaned in towards the elder man.

"You heard me. I…think I'm in love with you." Kusana replied as he almost cried from the joy of expressing his love for the light, caramel-colored man. Hiroki froze in total shock as he listened to Kusana speak, not knowing how knowing someone for 3 months could end up like this.

*To Be Continued*  
Sorry it took me so long to update this story! I've been kinda busy. Lol.  
See ya soon!  
~Emothebunny~


	6. Chapter 6

The Day You Left Me~ Chapter 6

Hiroki stared at the younger man and froze as he listened to Kusana's love confession. "I'm…I'm in love with you, you make my heart race every time I'm near you and you're always on my mind. Hiroki!" Kusana repeated softly into Hiroki's ear as he held the older man's soft and creamy hand.

"…" Hiroki didn't answer him, he simply stared at the young college student who'd been there to help him get over Nowaki.  
'Do I love Kusana, or do I still want…Nowaki?' Hiroki asked himself internally before trying to speak. The elevator softly started to move with a light hum as Hiroki thought about the things and feelings he held for Kusana, and if they were enough for Hiroki to stay and be with the younger student.

"I-I don't love you…I'm sorry." Hiroki looked away to the floor as he saw the other man's look soften, he obviously didn't understand what had just happened and was still in the shock of being rejected.

"I don't care! I'm positive you'll fall in love with me if I'm by your side all the time! I'll be the one next to you in bed, the one that will never hurt or hate you!" Kusana leapt forward and pulled Hiroki into a tight and almost hurtful hug, making Hiroki squirm and struggle to get out of the young man's tight and crushing grip.  
"NO! don't touch me! I'm still in love with Nowaki!" Hiroki thrust back the younger man and started to cry at the sudden realization.  
'It will…never be _anyone…_but _Nowaki…_' Hiroki fell to his knees and cried into his palms as he realized he still loved the bastard that left him three months before.

The younger man pulled Hiroki into his arms and cradled him, as he tried to be closer to the one he loved so sweetly. "Hiro-san!" Kusana whispered into Hiroki's ear after he tightly wrapped his arms around the older, caramel-colored man with a long embrace trying to follow it.

With a wave of his hand Hiroki looked into Kusana's eyes and slapped him, saddened that the only person that was even allowed to call him that was off and about, probably with someone younger and better for him. "Only _he's_ allowed to call me that." Hiroki roared at Kusana as his cheek turned red and started to swell.

"Why, why do you still love him? He left you a-and you have me!" Kusana cried as he grabbed his swollen cheek and felt the tears that fell from his once soft and loving eyes. Kusana's heart had filled with Hiroki's scent and emotions from the day they'd met, but he never knew this type of love and how much it would hurt to be rejected by him.

"I don't know, b-but I do know that…if It's not Nowaki…then it's not worth my time." Hiroki coldly answered as he wiped the wet tears from his cheeks and saw the doors open with a swift movement, locking as they disappeared into the relaxing lavender wall.  
"Are you sure?" Kusana asked as his hand went to his mouth, trying to hide the shameful and saddening expression he'd been trying to hide.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I'll only love Nowaki until the day I die, even if I'm his second choice." Hiroki mumbled as he grabbed the small pull-along and wheeled it behind him.  
"Wait!" Kusana yelled before grabbing Hiroki, turning him around and forcing a kiss upon his soft and smooth lips. "Wh-what the hell!?" Hiroki mumbled before the kiss was planted on him and once again his hand went straight across Kusana's other cheek. "Stop this, I'm done with you, please just stop!" Hiroki yelled as he pushed back the brute and made a run for it out the dual elevator doors.  
'I'll never get over him, I'll be alone and only think of him.' Hiroki thought before he felt more tears caress his cheek.

A few days had passed and Hiroki was settling back into the life he had before the trip that Kusana had confessed to him on. He was meeting his childhood friend, Akihiko, for a drink in a small bar right by the university where he worked.  
"Damn, that bastard calling me out when I'm freaking busy! Has he no shame?" Hiroki mumbled in anger as he sighed deeply at the observation he knew the answer to. He was a block away from the bar when he saw a tall, midnight-blue haired man walking beside a shorter blonde-ish man that was laughing away next to him.  
"Kusuma-san, that is so freaking funny!" The blondish man laughed loudly as he patted the midnight-blue haired man's arm. 'No..wa…ki' Hiroki thought as he looked at the tall man, his body frozen in place as he saw the two of them walk pass a nearly-empty bar and continue in the direction of the local station.

'It can't be…it can't be my Nowak!' Hiroki's thoughts raced as he looked over the men once again and stared at them both, Nowaki seeming so happy with the younger-looking man next to him.  
Before he had gained control of his emotions the older, the brunette man stormed across the street and grabbed the tall giant by the wrist, pulling him into a dark and vacant alley just under 20 feet down the street, leaving the blondeish-haired man standing in the cold spring air as he just watched them leave him behind.

'I need him, I-I still love him.' Hiroki thought as he looked at the tall, midnight-blue-haired ex-boyfriend who stared at him in the dark, shadowed alley, both of them wanting and needing answers that only one another could answer.  
"Kamijou-san, it's been a while." Nowaki mentioned as he looked at the older, Ill-tempered man before him. Hiroki looked around and sighed as he let go of Nowaki's large and warm wrist, he secretly hoped that everything would go back to the way it had just a short while ago.

"Yeah, I guess it has been." Hiroki answered with a light laugh as he twisted the platinum band around his finger, nervously feeling his heart race a mile a minute as he stared down to the cold asphalt. Nowaki looked down and slowly felt his heart crack and shatter more than the day he'd left his lover because of the fact Hiroki may have wanted something he could never give his older and wild-bear of a lover; a family to please his parents.  
"Oh you got married! It looks like you're happy, well if you're happy than I'm happy for you." Nowaki mentioned before a sigh slid between his thinned, soft lip and Hiroki looked at him with a questioning and somewhat confused look posted on his face.

'Married? What the hell does he mean married?' Hiroki thought back before he felt a soft and creamy pair of lips brush up against his own, the same lips he'd longed for for the past three months. The only lips that made him dizzy upon contact and made his emotions run wild when they'd part.

"Oh, I guess we're not like that anymore, sorry. Please forgive me." Nowaki blushed and looked to the cracked and chipped brick wall next to him as he covered his pink and softened lips with his usually cold, but now hot and sweaty hands, trying very hard to dissolve the lingering affections that he had held for his older and aggressive lover.

"Nowaki… tell me why you left me!" Hiroki loudly asked as some tears began crowding his eyes, slowly taking over his body as the unresolved feelings shot forth and devoured him from the inside out.  
"Hiro-san…" Nowaki sighed as he looked up towards the blood-orange sky with a sigh, catching the slight glimmer that reflected off the ring that Hiroki wore on his left ring finger, a ring he could never place a ring.  
"I bet your wife…is a beautiful. I hope she really does make you happy." Nowaki whispered before he turned on his heel and started to walk away, leaving Hiroki alone and watching the one he still loved walk away, taking his heart with him.

"No, don't leave!" Hiroki yelled as he latched onto his younger, ex-lover. Hiroki grunted as he had pulled Nowaki down to the cold, damp asphalt. Hiroki looked into his ex's darkened, pale navy-blue eyes after he rested a hand on the younger man's chest, feeling a mile a minute beat under his hand just as their eyes met one another's and their once cold and hurt eyes softened.

"Hiro-san, I-I have a new lover…it's rude to leave him." Nowaki whispered coldly before pushing Hiroki away and jogging back to the young blonde's side, whom stood in Hiroki's place now and had everything the tsundere had wanted. 'No…no…he's moved on….he left me….for that guy.' Hiroki's thoughts ran wild as he ran after Nowaki, and the other man in his throne next to his king.  
_*To be continued*_  
_Hey thanks for the reviews I'm sorry to make these chapters so short, but since they are part of my side story I don't have much time to work on them. I do apologize. Please review and I'll see you with possibly a conclusion next week, if you have any requests that you'd like feel free to Pm me and we could discuss it. If you'd like to RP with me and some friends than please visit this page: forum/Yaoi-Roleplay-Forum/132194/ To RP please sign up on one of the character lists, just make sure there isn't a username next to it,_ because it means that there is a person using said character!


	7. Chapter 7

The Day You Left Me: Chapter Seven

Hiroki felt a cool drop of rain on his soft ivory cheek as he watched Nowaki hang his head and walk away, back towards the new man in his life that made the blue-haired man oh so happy. 'He…doesn't love me anymore.' Hiroki looked away and hid a sniffle before his feet unconsciously began moving in the same direction as Nowaki.  
'I'm…not…ready!' Hiroki's mind wandered as he saw the other lover holding Nowaki's hand firmly and smiling as he looked into his lover's eyes. "Nowaki…I love you." The young blondish man whispered before they brushed their lips together quickly, but passionately.

Hiroki's heart snapped in a trillion pieces as he watched the two of them lovingly connect at their lips. The single droplets of rain had come down and merged with the brunette's sadness, before his feet walked him over to the loving couple. "I'm never going to forget you, you weren't my first love, but you were the first lover to love me back." Hiroki whispered as he passed them both and walked to the rest of the bar.  
Hiroki walked into a small and cozy bar just off the main street. He could feel a weird presence in the bar, one he knew all too well. He looked up and saw a grey-haired bunny. 'Ugh, he's probably pissed at me.' Hiroki noted as he saw a small shift in the man's eyes as they peered deeply into his soul. Hiroki looked up and sighed as he grabbed a seat next to the usually perverted bunny.

"You're late." Usami-san sighed before sipping a small gulp from his shot glass, filled with a sweet aroma of sake'.  
"You can thank Nowaki for that." Hiroki spoke with a bitter and harsh voice as he raised his hand and a tall, black-haired woman with a sweet smile walked over.

"Oh you saw him, did you two get back together?" Usami-san shot Hiroki a questioning glance as he held the small bottle that rested on the table.  
"Oh…no, he…he's moved on." Hiroki tried to act happy for his ex, but still had a bitter and disgusted tone towards the both of them. The young-looking coal-haired woman pranced back with a smile on her sweet, pale face before setting down a yellow, foamy beer mug in front of him.

"Hiroki, are…are….you still in love with him?" Usami asked, truly curious of his friend's feelings since he wasn't very open about them in the first place.

"Of course, I love him more than I loved you." Hiroki sighed as he brought the drink to his lips and looked to the man next to him, the man's violet eyes wide at the shocking discovery.

"Y-You l-loved me?!" Usami coughed before beating on his chest and finally swallowing the burning liquor down his throat. "But why?!" He added in a questioning and unknown tone as he looked at Hiroki sulk in a corner.

"Who knows, maybe I was drawn to assholes." Hiroki mumbled as he looked outside, the small drizzle that happened before he entered the bar had turned into a full down pour and two sopping wet people came rushing in from the cold air for a pint and a few good times.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there!" one man said to another and Usami knew the voice right away, glaring over in their direction as he noticed who it was. Usami got up and Hiroki looked as he watched him walk to the two, a disgusted look caressing his once soft features. "Akihiko, wh-what are you doing?" Hiroki questioned as he saw the bunny get up from his seat and walk over towards the entrance of the bar, water pooled from the small gap between the door and the concrete ground.

A few steps towards the entrance and Akihiko shouted "Kusama-san, Hiroki is too damn good for you." Nowaki turned his head and frowned as he looked at the cinnamon-haired man that was looking at him with a saddened expression. He could tell Hiroki was drinking to get drunk as the short, brunette lover took a large gulp of the tart drink. With a swift hand Akihiko snared and punched the younger man.

"What the hell?!" Nowaki shouted as he held his cheek and questioned the older and disgusted man in front of him, while the blondish man held on to his arm. "You left Hiroki, bruised and broken. It makes me sick that you were his lover." Akihiko pushed past the two of them, but Nowaki grabbed on to Akihiko's arm and turned him around. "Hiro-san's the one who got married; he's the one who destroyed me! If I'd never seen those damn photos and told him how much I loved him every single day he'd still be mine!" Hiroki shot his gazed over to them and felt his heart race as he stood up and walked over to them.

"Bastard!" Hiroki slapped him on the cheek and then pulled him into a soft and gentle kiss, wrapping his arms around Nowaki's neck as the blue-haired man deepened the long kiss with a passionate slip of his tongue.  
"What the hell is this?" The blonde man shouted as Usami pulled him by the collar of his shirt into the cold spring storm. "Let's leave them alone, shall we?" Usami suggested with a sly glance as they walked down the street, meeting a certain young brunette along the way.

"Who…who is this?!" Misaki questioned as he saw Akihiko holding the blondish man's hand and the sly expression on his face. The young brunette's eye brow twitched as he looked at his older lover locking with hands that he didn't need to lock with.

"Misaki…this…..this isn't what you think!" Akihiko told his love in order to calm him down, but without much effect. "You're supposed to be my lover…and being my lover means your dick doesn't fall into other people!" Misaki shouted as he slapped Usami-san and pulled on his earlobe, pissed that his lover was being so open with the older blonde-haired man.

"This is Hiroki's ex-boyfriend's boyfriend." Akihiko explained before Misaki gave him a disapproving glare and the rain softly fell on to his body.

"Don't give me that BS, but you don't have to make me jealous to get my attention! I know you love me." Misaki laughed slightly and the hand that was securely holding Usami's earlobe had reached down to the older man's cold, ivory hand.  
The blondish man looked at the two of them and yelled "You two are fucking nuts, I'm going back to my boyfriend!" and with a quick slip of the wrist he went running back to the small bar only a quarter mile down the road, his pants soaked as he opened the door and saw Hiroki being caressed by Nowaki's large and warm hands.

"Hiro-san, say it one more time." Nowaki begged before he kissed the top of Hiroki's cinnamon locks.

"I've never stopped loving you, I…I missed you more than my heart could allow." The older brunette whispered in a voice so low Nowaki could barely hear it himself, but just knowing Hiroki would say such an embarrassing thing made him oh so happy.

"Hiro-san, I…I'm still crazy about you." Nowaki confessed as he held his flustered older lover tightly in his arms.  
"What the fuck!" The blonde-haired man shouted as he stared at the two lovers embracing lovingly in the bar, all of the woman staring and blushing as they watched the display of affection

"I'm sorry. I still love Hiro-san, I've never forgotten him and he's the one I've been thinking about for the month we've been together." Nowaki looked away towards the street before Hiroki wrapped his hand around Nowaki's firmly, refusing to let go.

"Okay, Kusama, but ask Hiroki one thing…if he slept with anyone other than you in the past 4 months, I'll bet you he hasn't." Kita laughed as he looked at the teary eyes of Kamijou Hiroki and then to his former lover, Kusama Nowaki.

Nowaki looked down at Hiroki and asked him with a smile "Hiro-san, was I the only one?" thinking that he was the only one in his lover's life. Hiroki looked down and with a soft shake of his head he began holding Nowaki's hand tighter and tighter with each passing second. "I'm so, so sorry." Hiroki whispered as his eyes caressed the brick flooring, the chipped floor beaten as if it were their relationship.

"How many times?" Nowaki asked with a soft breath, but truly his heart was breaking as he looked into Hiroki's warm brown eyes. "About 40…with the same person…but that's in the past! I was only thinking about you, and I've only loved you!'' Hiroki cried as Nowaki untangled their fingers and took a few steps aside.

"You say that but…but that was 40 times you were connected to someone else, 40 times his hands caressed you, 40 times he made you pant and gasp at the way he loved you. That's 40 times we weren't like that." Nowaki whispered as he walked towards the door, looking out towards the gloomy and depressive night, thinking if he'd be better off being with the man whose body he'd never touched, never kissed beneath the cloth, and had never peered at.

Kita-san smiled evilly before he caressed Nowaki's hand and glared at Hiroki and his broken heart.

"Get off me, Kita. I don't want to be touch by anyone, so leave me alone." Nowaki sighed as he wiped away a tear before walking out in to the bleak night, saturated in rain which seemed to reflect his soul.  
_*****  
Okay so not the end but…what will Nowaki do? What will Hiroki and Kita do? Read on!  
I hope you like it and see ya next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

The Day You Left Me- Chapter 8 (End)

Hiroki fell to the floor as he saw Nowaki walk out of the bar and go down the cold, rainy street. Nowaki sighed as he thought about the past 3 months, the day he left and the first time he'd met Kita Haro. 'I love Hiro-san, but how could he have been connected to a man other than me? I mean…we've been together for god…almost 8 years.' Nowaki clenched his fists as he looked up and saw Akihiko and his younger lover in the middle of an argument.

"Usami-san, I'm sorry. Please tell Hiro-san I…might not come back here." Nowaki expressed a man's broken hearted smile as he looked at Misaki, who shot an eyebrow up and suspected something was up.

"Hi, I'm Misaki…I can tell that you've been broken hearted by that face." Misaki stepped forward and sighed heavily as he held Usami's large and cold hand tightly in his grip.

"I'm Nowaki, I used to be Kamijou's lover." Nowaki looked away before Misaki and Akihiko could see a stolen tear fall down his cheek.

"Wow…Kamijou-san had a lover. That's kinda like impossible. He's evil, mean, throws things at people that don't deserve it. But uh, never mind that. Why don't we talk, I've dealt with a broken heart before." Misaki shifted his look to Usami for a quick second before the blue-haired man walked with Misaki to a secluded park.

"Misaki, I love you." Usami whispered as he walked towards the bar to check on his friend while his lover and the blue-haired man made an attempt to clear everything up.

"Okay, where do you wanna start? Before you walked out on Kamijou-san or what happened 10 minutes ago?" Misaki asked as he took a seat on a hard, wet and cold metal swing, next to Nowaki who just let out a large and sorrowful sigh.

"Fine let's start with the photos I found before I left." Nowaki lifted his tall legs and slightly sung back and forth on the metal swing, and it loudly creaked under his body weight.

"Okay, what type of photos did you find? We're they something you weren't?" Misaki wiped away a rain drop that landed on his cheek as he noticed the depressive and gloomy rain had stopped and he saw a bright and shimmering white moon in the cloud's place.

"I was in the kitchen and there was a gorgeous brunette, from a dating service. Hiro-san's parents were pressing him to settle down and get married, and I figured if I'd left then he could have kids and be happy." Nowaki smiled up to the moon and shook his head back and forth as he swayed on the swing. 'I know exactly what that's like…Usami-chichi tried that once, Usagi and I grew a bit apart, It was hard…knowing that the path he chose would cause trouble for him' Misaki felt one of his own tears fall on his lap as he drooped his head down towards the ground.  
"Misaki-kun, are you alright?" Nowaki questioned as he looked at the young college student with a pitiful face.  
"Oh yeah, I just know what it's like finding pictures from dating services. It's…beyond….difficult." Misaki confessed as he wiped his tear away and felt a cool breeze caress his wet body.

"Yeah, but I left. I thought he would be better without me by his side. Hiro-san could have kids and a wife who loved him unconditionally, but I can't lie and say I wasn't beyond happy to know that he loved me. It makes me happy knowing that he chose me, but he still…had another guy 40 times…someone who probably fell in love with him, and I can't be by his side and see that guy every time. I can't look at him and wonder whose name he called during those times, how the other guy felt when he connected to my Hiro-san." Nowaki's tone was shaky as he spoke the words that terrified him so much it felt like a dagger to his heart.

"I was once told the past doesn't matter, only the future matters. If you could forget the past, could you forgive Kamijou?" Misaki was so glad he and Usami weren't fighting like this, the young teen hated to admit it, but Usami was the only one for him. He doubted he would be the same if his perverted little bunny left him.

"Well, yeah. The future is what matters, but I feel like he betrayed my trust, I loved him and he screwed someone else!" Nowaki shouted as he gripped the swing's rusty chain with all his anger flowing into it. "Sounds like you're more pissed that some other guy had Kamijou, but it's not his fault. You're the one who left him, he didn't leave you." Misaki sighed as he twisted in the swing and looked at Nowaki, who hung his head in shame at the head on answer.

"Talk it out, without anger or you and Kamijou will never work it out and you'll destroy Kamijou's soul." Misaki warned as he stood up from the swing and brushed off his damp pants, hoping the water wouldn't be noticeable. "aright, thanks." Nowaki thanked the young brunette with a light hug and they walked back to the small bar hoping to put everything behind them and move on with their lives.

Akihiko sighed as he helped Hiroki to his feet and gave him a small hug. "Hiroki, Misaki is talking to Kusama-san now. I hope Misaki can help shine a path for Kusama to follow." Usagi whispered into Hiroki's ear and sighed before letting him go. The bar's doors opened and Misaki's jaw dropped as he saw his lover hugging another man. "Just how many guys are there other than me?" The rhetorical question had just slipped out and was on the run as Usami-san looked up. "Just you, Misaki." Usami whispered as he walked to his beloved's side. "Knock it off." Misaki softly spoke as he felt a cold hand caress his warmer one. Usagi didn't say a word as he continued to hold Misaki's hand and watched what Kusuma was going to do next.

"Hiro-san, c-can we go for a walk? I need to say something to you in private." Nowaki whispered as the wound in his heart throbbed. "Are you going to say that I'm a whore and you're not going to forgive me?" Hiroki asked as he felt Nowaki's large and cold hand caress him. "No, I'm going to tell you…I want to be with you and i-I still love you." Nowaki blushed as he felt Hiroki's soft and pink lips caress his own, before he knew it he went deeper in to the kiss and felt wet and warm tears fall from Hiroki's soft caramel-colored eyes. "Nowaki withdrew from the kiss and with a saddened smile he looked into the teary eyes of his lover and whispered "I still love you, and never stopped. Restart our lives, we'll act like we never broke up, before I found those damn photos!"

"Photos? What are you talking about?" Hiroki questioned as he was pulled into a hug so tight he could hear the racing heartbeat of his lover. "Those pictures from the dating service." Nowaki replied with a confused look caressing his puzzled face.

"They weren't mine, Akihiko's father sent them to me….because some asshole keeps dodging the damn thing!" Hiroki's voice roared as he shot a glare towards Akihiko and tried to escape the younger man's grip to kill the grey-haired man pulling away at Misaki's hand saying "Misaki, let's go."

"that fucking bastard!" Hiroki seethed as he shook with anger, but with a soft kiss on his cheek he remembered that he'd gotten his Nowaki back and he couldn't help but smile as he and Nowaki walked home.

"Hiro-san, I love you." Nowaki repeated as Hiroki looked up with an air of annoyance surrounding him. "Geez, shut up. You've been saying that since last night, give it a rest." Hiroki replied as he grabbed a cup and filled it with rich and strong black coffee, taking a sip before he returned to the table. "Nope, I need to make up for it. I haven't said enough for three months." Nowaki smiled widely before Hiroki stood up and kissed Nowaki on the lips and whispered "Shut up" after he pulled away. Nowaki was left breathless as he watched Hiroki walk down the hall and enter the bedroom they shared. 'Hiro-san is always surprising me.' Nowaki laughed as he took a gulp of the rich coffee he'd brewed earlier this morning and laughed.  
*The End!*

Hey guys! How did you like it? The hero was Misaki, how do you like that?! Lol I hope you enjoyed the story, I'd like to thank everyone who read and everyone who left a review! I hope to see you all in another story.  
~EmotheBunny~


End file.
